Rituals, Worshipping, and Love
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: 17-year-old Sakura is a worshipper. No one knows she is, but her team starts to get a little worried. What will Sakura do when she meets someone just like her? HidanXSaku
1. Sakura the Worshipper

Me: I love doing Akatsuki X Sakura stories! Its just so fun! 

Sasuke: What about me and sakura?

Me: Nah your too much of a teme...

Naruto: -laughs-

Me: Righhttt...well lets put the disclaimer up here and get rolling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for if I did, everyone would have a last name! XD

* * *

Sakura looked at her teammates and sensei. Naruto was arguing with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei was reading his book. She sighed and leaned against a tree.

'I have to go soon. I'm going to miss my ritual to Jashin.' She thought zoning out.

Jashin, her God, had some rules she had to follow.  
1 Always have a ritual at least once a week.  
2 She could never kiss a man.  
3 She could never be with a man.  
4 She could never betray Jashin or she will suffer dire consequences.

In return for doing whatever Jashin asks, she gets immortality.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called.

She came back to reality and saw all three shinobi looking at her. She looked at her watch. It read 3:28 P.M. She had two minutes to get to her house.

"Yeah, I gotta go now." She said running off.

She dashed to her house and ran up to her guest bedroom. There on the floor were the ritual markings. She closed the door and pulled the blinds closed.

At 3:30 P.M. she sat down in the middle and cut her arms. Blood oozed from her wounds and flowed down onto the markings. Sakura focused her chakra and closed her eyes.

A demonic red force came out and floated in front of her.

"Hello again, Sakura." It hissed.

She opened her eyes.

"Lord Jashin." She said.

"I have been watching you, Sakura. You are careful to keep your distance from others. I have changed my mind about one of my rules." He said touching her hair.

She watched in awe as her pink locks turned a moonlit white. He pulled his hand away.

"The only man you are allowed to be with is one of my other worshippers. He has the same color hair as you. Find him and I approve your relationship." Lord Jashin said.

She bowed her head.

"Thank you Lord Jashin." She said.

"I will see you next week." He said disappearing.

* * *

Me: First chapter! Yay!

Sasuke: White hair? You have one crazy mind.

Me: Screw you Uchiha. Next chapter will be up when I feel like it. I apologize for not getting many chapters on here...stupid 5 page English paper...

Sakura: Yay white hair! See you next time!


	2. The Akatsuki Members

Me: Woo! Second chapter is here! 

Naruto: I love this story!

Me: Thanks Naruto! Your better than the Emo King...

Sasuke: -fuming in a corner-

Me: A thanks to mali () and People-stare-I-glare for my first two reviews...in one day!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did Sasuke wouldn't be an ice cube and Sakura would have a scythe as well! XD

* * *

RECAP

_"The only man you are allowed to be with is one of my other worshippers. Find him and I approve your relationship." Lord Jashin said._

_She bowed her head._

_"Thank you Lord Jashin." She said._

_"I will see you next week." He said disappearing._

END RECAP

Sakura healed herself and stood up. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

'I look better than I did.' She thought.

Her green eyes complemented her moon white hair. She heard someone knocking at her door. She pulled a mask over her head and put her Hitai-ate over her white bangs. She opened the door partway. Her team was standing there looking at her.

"Two Akatsuki members have been seen near the village. We have the mission to go take them out." Kakashi-Sensei said.

She nodded and stepped out all the way. Everyone looked at her questionably, but she ignored their looks. Soon, they were out of the village and on the alert. A kunai came by and almost hit Sakura. She dodged it easily and they landed on open ground. Two Akatsuki members faced them. One had a strange hat on and the other had white hair and a scythe. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the Akatsuki member.

"Hey Hidan. Looks like the masked one is scared of you." The one wearing the hat said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, and she became blank faced again.

"Naruto, Sakura, you take the hat man. Sasuke and I will take the white haired man." Kakashi-sensei said.

Sakura bit her lip, but nodded with them. Naruto and Sakura stood side by side as they looked at the hat-sporting Akatsuki member. The battles began.

"No need to use yourself Kakuzu! Just use plain weapons!" Hidan called.

Kakuzu pulled out some kunai and flung them at the ninja. Sakura dodged them and pulled out a kunai of her own. She jumped towards Kakuzu and he grabbed her.

"Pathetic leaf kunoichi." He said throwing her.

The Hitai-ate became unraveled and it fell off as she hit a tree. Everyone was looking at her as she stood up. She felt her forehead and the Hitai-ate was gone. Everyone could see her pearly white bangs.

* * *

Me: A cliff! Luff these in my story, hate them in others!

Naruto: Cliffs are evil...I fell down one once...it hurt...

Sasuke: Right...well that's interesting...

Me: Press the little button to make me happy with more reviews!!


	3. A Soul Mate Found

Me: Third chapter already! I was so happy at how many reviews I got for two chapters! 

Naruto: Looks like people like HidanXSaku better than DeiXSaku...

Me: Seems so...

Sasuke: -sighs- im not saying anything at the risk she might hurt me..

Me: Damn straight Sasuke...on with the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I wish I did...

* * *

RECAP

_Everyone was looking at her as she stood up. She felt her forehead and her Hitai-ate was gone. Everyone could see her pearly white bangs._

END RECAP

Sasuke lowered his kunai and stared at her. She removed the mask and her mid-length hair came out, tumbling all the way down to her lower back. She merely said one word directed at Hidan.

"Rituals."

Hidan and Kakuzu understood and left. She pulled her mask and Hitai-ate back on. She sped off toward the village.

'My soul mate is an Akatsuki member. This makes things interesting...' She thought going into her house.

She took off her Hitai-ate and mask and laid them down on the kitchen table.

"Jashin-sama told me I was allowed to be with a damn girl, but I didn't expect her to be so fucking hot." Someone said behind her.

She whirled around and came face to face with a smirking Hidan. She took a look at Hidan's 3-bladed scythe. She practically laughed. Hers had only one blade, but it was much bigger.

"Lord Jashin gave you that I presume." Sakura said motioning to the scythe.

He nodded

"I would have preferred the one-bladed Tai scythe though." He said sulking a bit.

"You mean this?" Sakura asked snapping her fingers.

The one-bladed scythe appeared in her hand.

"Damn! Jashin-sama must love you!" Hidan yelled.

"Hell with that. I keep my distance from people and try hard to please him." She said.

"My time here has run out. I will try to get back here later, but before I go..." He said walking towards her.

He kissed her roughly and disappeared. She make her scythe disappear and went up to speak to Jashin.

* * *

Me: Yeah! Finally a little luff! More to come!

Naruto: Right...

Me: Oh right! Tai means wave so she has the one-bladed wave scythe! I have a picture of it too...its huge!

Naruto: See ya next time...I need ramen...

Me: I'm sorry if my chapters are a bit short...i cant help it..my condolences


	4. A Moonlit Talk

Me: I'm sorry they have been so short...they are longer in my notebook...

Naruto: Eh we don't hate you anyway!

Me: Thanks Naruto. One with the disclaimer and then the story...hopefully longer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...nobody would die! XD

* * *

RECAP

_He kissed her roughly and disappeared. She made her scythe disappear and went up to speak to Jashin._

END RECAP

She sat down in the middle and cut her arms and stabbed herself in the stomach. The red demon came out and sat in front of her.

"I see you found him. Now, about talk of children. Hidan discussed it with me once. If you wish to have children, you must agree to rituals three times a week. Your children must pledge to me, but they do not have to hurt themselves." Jashin said.

Sakura bowed her head. "As you wish Lord Jashin." She said.

"Hidan is foul-mouthed and brash, but he told me, around you, he would be the best he could be." Jashin said disappearing.

Sakura healed herself and laid down on her bed.

"Hidan." She whispered to herself.

She liked that name. She giggled and fell asleep soon after.

Sakura sat up and looked at her clock. It read 3 AM. She looked at her window and a full moon looked at her. She opened her window and stepped out onto the balcony. She breathed in the fresh air and hopped onto the roof. She balanced herself and sat down. She heard a noise, and someone sat next to her.

"I never did catch your name." The person said softly.

"Sakura." She said.

"Hm...I like that name. It's beautiful." He said.

She smiled to herself.

"Is your hair naturally white?" He asked

"No. It used to be...pink." She said.

He looked at her strangely and then laughed.

She blushed a little and looked down.

He put his arm around her. "Pink or white, your mine all the same." He said smiling.

She looked at him and smiled. She stood up and jumped down to the balcony. He followed her. She looked at him in the moonlight. She had to admit, he was very muscular. She could see his toned abs since he wore no shirt.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the base?" She asked him.

"I told them I would be gone all night. Religious duties." He said shrugging.

She laid down on her bed and he joined her. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad Jashin-sama put you with me." Hidan whispered in her ear as she fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Yeah more luff! Tis great!

Naruto: O- no one understands your language.

Me: Do...I...have...to...speak...slower...for...you?

Naruto: ...

Me: Good...trust me I thought these things would be long but I guess they're not...TT

Naruto: See...you...next...time...

Me: Stop talking like that.

Naruto: For...some...reason...I...can't...

Me: That's Naruto for you...


	5. Goodbye Konoha

Me: I'm surprised how many people are reading this! I feel so loved! 

Sasuke: Tch...

Me: Got something to say?!?

Sasuke: Hn...

Me: -knocks Sasuke out- once again really sorry if the chapters are short but I love em anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...if I did Sakura would be really strong...stronger than Emo King!

When the sun hit her closed eyes, she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked at the clock and it read 7 AM. She looked right next to her and Hidan was gone. She noticed a piece of paper on the pillow. She picked it up gently and read it.

Sakura,

My Akatsuki duties get in the way of spending time with you. I wish for you to join me in the Akatsuki. You can heal and you are deathly strong. Leader-sama says you can be my partner. If you agree, come to the place we first met.

Hidan

Sakura got out of bed. She had an opportunity to be with Hidan.

'I'll go!' She thought.

She put on a no sleeve fishnet shirt. She grabbed her no sleeve white and orange dress and threw that on. She grabbed some fishnets(again) and put them on her legs. They just about went down to her knees. She pulled on a pair of blue shorts and tied on a light blue Sasuke under her dress. She packed a bag and put on a pair of blue heels similar to Tsunade's. Lastly, her scythe appeared in her hand and she put her bracelet on. It was fishnet and blue material. She put her scythe in it's holder on her back and she was ready to go.  
(A/N Her outfit is the picture on my page so if you want to see it, go ahead!)

She looked back at the clock. It read 7:30 AM. She climbed out and jumped off unaware that someone was following her.

She stopped behind a tree and looked in the clearing. Hidan was sitting there, meditating. She stepped out and walked towards him. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"Damn! What the hell? You look fucking great!" He yelled.

She smiled and flinched a bit. His cussing was a little out of hand.

"So...you'll come with me and join the Akatsuki?" He asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Fuck yeah!" He cussed.

They started walking when they heard a noise behind them. Sakura unsheathed her scythe and turned around. Sasuke was there with his shuriken.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" He yelled throwing it.

Sakura jumped in the way and pushed Hidan to the side. It caught her in the stomach and Sasuke looked horror struck. She pulled it out and sent it flying back.

"Sakura...I'm sorry." He said.

She looked down at her wound and it was gone. Hidan laughed at how Sasuke looked.

"What...but...how?" He stuttered.

She put her arms on the blade of her scythe and put her chin on her arms.

"I'm a worshipper. I can't die and I can't be with a man." Sakura said.

"When did you become one?" He asked.

"It was a year before you came back. I had a terrible disease and it was fatal. I prayed for the Gods to let me live, but they believed that it was my time to go. No where else to turn, I prayed to a demon God and agreed to his rules." She said.

"How come your with him?" Sasuke asked motioning to Hidan.

"He is the only one I am allowed to be with." She told him.

"I won't let you leave." He said.

"Then, I'll knock you out. Remember that night you left Sasuke?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I got that disease because of you. That night you knocked me out, you struck a wrong nerve in my spinal chord. After two years of being a ninja, I finally collapsed and I could not move. I had a bad disease in my spinal chord and it was all your fault. You would have been responsible for my death." She said.

Hidan and Sasuke looked at her alarmed. She stared at Sasuke with a bored expression.

"All because of me...?" He asked softly.

She nodded and put her scythe away.

"We'll see each other occasionally. Goodbye Sasuke." Sakura said disappearing with Hidan

Me: Sorry for not updating sooner! Darn my brothers...

Sasuke: I would have been charged for murder?

Me: Yup aint I evil? Well...click the little button down there...reviews make me happy!!


	6. Getting A Squad

Me: I love this story I really do! 

Naruto: You have so many reviews!

Me: I know!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I own all demons in this story except Jashin

* * *

Sakura and Hidan were jumping from tree to tree.

'Sasuke will no doubt go to Lady Hokage about this. I'm not sure Hidan and I could down a squad.' Sakura thought.

How right she was.

* * *

Sasuke stepped into Sakura's house and looked around. He went up to her bedroom and looked inside.

'Nothing.' He thought.

He walked over to the guest bedroom and opened the door. The rituals markings were there, mocking him. He glared at the floor and ran off to see Lady Hokage. He busted into her office.

"Uchiha! What the hell do you want?" She yelled.

"Sakura has left with an Akatsuki member." He said telling her how Sakura had white hair all the way up to her leaving.

"Well, that would explain why she kept her distance from others." Lady Hokage said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Call the ANBU! We are going after some S-ranked immortals." She said lowly.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Lee were standing in front of her desk.

"Please Lady Hokage. Tell us who we are going after!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah Grandma. Tell us!" Naruto yelled.

"As you know there are interesting members of the Akatsuki. One of which is a worshipper and is immortal. Sasuke has told me that Sakura has white hair." She said.

Naruto and Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"He has also said she is now an immortal. She has ran away with the Akatsuki worshipper. She is going to join the Akatsuki. It is your mission to bring her back. Each of you will take a scroll. There are seven demons that people pray to. Jurich, Jotam, Jashin, Jamil, Jakir, Jemat, and Jalma. They each also have individual colors. Hinata, you have green which is Jurich. Kakashi, you have yellow which is Jotam. Sasuke, you have red which is Jashin. Naruto, you have orange which is Jamil. Shikamaru, you have blue which is Jakir. Neji, you have white which is Jemat. Lastly, Lee you have purple which is Jalma." She said handing out the scrolls. "When you have learned it come back and tell me. Dismissed!" Everyone disappeared.

* * *

Me: Sorry for another kinda short chap...the next ones will be longer...i hope...chap 7 or 8 is longer though trust me!

Sasuke: Woot! I love the next chapters cause...

Me: -knocks Sasuke out- SHUT UP!! DONT SPOIL IT...

Naruto: See ya!


	7. An Akatsuki Mission

Me: Sorry I will try to update faster

Sasuke: Of course...

Me: I thought I knocked you out!

Sasuke: Tch...

Sakura: Allow me! -hits Sasuke over the head with a chair-

Me: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my story...and cookies! I own cookies!

* * *

Hidan and Sakura stopped in front of the hideout.

'I may be an immortal, but this places scares the shit out of me.' Sakura thought

Hidan looked over at her and smiled sadly.

"Scared?" He asked quietly.

"No." She said unconvincingly.

He hesitantly put an arm around her and smiled.

"We're immortals, but if you feel better wearing your mask then you can." Hidan said.

Sakura nodded and pulled her mask and Hitai-ate on. She gained a little confidence and followed Hidan into the hideout.

"A masked girl, un. Interesting, yeah." Someone said coming around the corner.

"Yeah yeah Deidara. Your fucking annoying you know that?" Hidan pointed out.

"Yeah I know, un. Master Sasori told me that all the time, yeah." Deidara said.

"Sasori? Wasn't that the red haired one?" Sakura thought.

"So...what's your name?" Deidara asked Sakura.

"Um...well..." She stuttered.

"Ah leave her alone pansy ass. She's a little frightened enough as it is. Besides, she's mine." Hidan said putting an arm around her.

She blushed behind her mask. Deidara looked at her and nodded.

"See you later then...mystery, un." He said walking away.

"We must go see Leader-sama." Hidan said pointing to a door.

He let Sakura go in first and then he walked in.

"Hidan, is this the girl Jashin told you about?" The darkness seemed to ask.

"Yes it is Leader-sama." Hidan said.

The room lit up and Sakura saw all the members. She found a red haired boy. She gasped quietly.

"Sasori of the Red Sand..." She whispered.

"Do you know Sasori, Kunoichi?" The Leader asked.

Sasori stared into her green eyes.

"She is the pink haired girl that tried to kill me with Grandma Chiyo." Sasori said.

"She's not so pink haired anymore." Hidan muttered.

"Explain." The Leader commanded.

"Jashin-sama changed her so I would recognize her." Hidan said

Sakura could feel all the members staring at her.

"Kunoichi, remove your mask." The leader said.

She untied her Hitai-ate and pulled her mask off. Her pale white hair tumbled down as she looked at the members. All of them seemed deeply surprised.

"The world ceases to amuse me." The Leader muttered.

Sakura looked down.

"All right Hidan. This girl is now your partner. You are to keep her in line. Your first mission is to go back and travel throughout Konoha. Sources tell me that accomplices of Orochimaru are there. More directly, the Sound Five." The Leader said.

'The Sound Five? Dang...I thought they were dead! I should be able to spot them due to the facts the others gave me' Sakura thought.

She was brought back to the outside world by Hidan grabbing her hand and pulling her out.

"Your Akatsuki Cloak is in my room." Hidan said dragging her throughout the base.

They finally came to his door and walked inside. His room was huge! Shelves lined with demonic books were on the walls. He has a ritual circle and a large bed. On the bed was her cloak and her ring.

"I asked the leader to make you a ring that matched you so it says Tai just like your scythe." Hidan said almost shyly.

"Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed hugging him almost kiddish like.

She put the ring and cloak on.

"Does this cloak make me look fat?" She asked.

Hidan laughed and shook his head. She grabbed a demonic book off the shelf and sat down on the bed. Hidan smiled to himself. She worshipped an evil demon, and yet she was still able to smiled and act happy.

"Come on Saku. You can read that after our mission." Hidan said.

She looked up surprised. He was surprised as well. Did he just say Saku? She grabbed her Akatsuki hat and nodded. She seemed more downhearted. They walked out and headed for Konoha.

* * *

Me: My apologies!! I got grounded...hehe

Sasuke: Tch...typical...

Me: Shut up! Well, R and R!!


	8. Capturing The Sound Five

Me: I feel so loved…love the reviews! I'll try to make chaps longer…

Sakura: I like how this is squaring out…big surprises ahead!!

Me: Yup!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however, I own all made up jutsu! XD

* * *

Everyone gathered in Lady Hokage's office.

"All of you have learned the seals?" Lady Hokage asked a little surprised.

They all nodded.

"All right then. Sources tell me that the Akatsuki are sending two members to look in Konoha for Orochimaru's minions. One of the members has white hair. Scour Konoha and look for the Akatsuki members." Lady Hokage said leaning back in her chair.

They nodded and dispersed.

* * *

Sakura and Hidan stopped a little bit from Konoha. She put the mask and Hitai-ate on. She threw on her Akatsuki hat and zipped her cloak up. Hidan looked over at her and she nodded.

"Let's go look for the Sound Five." Sakura said.

Hidan nodded and they crept through the gate. They jumped into a tree and looked around. Lee and Neji were looking around under the tree.

"I'm going to take out Neji and Lee. Lee is deathly fast and Neji has the Byakugan." Sakura whispered.

Hidan nodded and Sakura pulled out her scythe. She dropped down behind Lee and jabbed him in the back of the neck. He fell and Neji looked at her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

He started making hand signs. Sakura disappeared. Neji looked around and felt a jab on the back of his neck. He fell and Hidan dropped down. Sakura grabbed Lee and Hidan grabbed Neji. They pulled them into a hidden alleyway and left them there.

'He was using a seal jutsu, but not a normal one. What has Lady Hokage been teaching them?' Sakura thought

"I'll be right back." She muttered fading into nothing.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto stood outside Lady Hokage's tower.

"Do you think Sakura w-went willingly to the A-akatsuki?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata-chan, but we'll get her back." Naruto said.

* * *

Sakura jumped up to Lady Hokage's office. Tsunade was asleep.

'Typical.' Sakura thought.

She found a few scrolls of interest. She tucked them away and jumped on the window sill. Someone opened the door and saw Sakura. He activated his Sharingan and she disappeared.

'Damn it. Sasuke saw me.' Sakura though going back to where Hidan was.

She jumped into the tree and he wasn't there. She heard a string of profanities coming from a deserted field. She followed his voice and found him facing the Sound Five. She jumped beside him.

"Does Leader-sama want us to capture them?" Sakura asked.

Hidan nodded.

"All right then." She said making hand signs. "Air Style: Bubble Entrapment!"

She caught them in an unbreakable bubble. Hidan looked at her, amazed.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Tayuya yelled banging on the bubble.

Sakura turned and the bubble followed.

"We have to hurry. Neji and Lee have probably waken up by now and Sasuke saw me." Sakura said running.

Hidan nodded as they jumped into the forest.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the gate. Behind him were Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and Shikamaru.

"Where are Neji and Lee?" Hinata asked.

"They probably got in Sakura's way." Sasuke muttered.

"She was here teme?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I think she swiped something from Lady Hokage's office." Sasuke said.

Neji and Lee ran up.

"Someone knocked us out. They had a big scythe and they were definitely Akatsuki." Lee said.

Neji nodded.

"That was Sakura." Naruto said.

Neji and Lee were awestruck.

"We have permission from Grandma so let's go already!" Naruto yelled sprinting off.

And for once, nobody defied him.

* * *

"We're being followed." Hidan muttered.

Sakura nodded.

"We'll confront them in the clearing." Was all she said.

Hidan nodded and they went faster. They landed in the clearing right next to each other. The entrapment bubble followed and was beside Sakura. Tayuya was cussing her out, and Jirobo was trying to break the bubble. Soon, all of the Konoha nin came and were standing across the clearing.

"The Sound Five? They're alive?" Shikamaru asked.

"The only reason we came to Konoha was to capture these Five. Now leave us in peace." Sakura said.

"Not until you come back to Konoha, Sakura." Naruto said

"As long as they are in my bubble, I cannot fight. You'll have fun for me right, Hidan?" Sakura asked.

He nodded and smirked. Sakura pulled out her scythe and twirled it around.

"We want to see you Sakura! Remove your hat!" Lee called.

She threw her hat off. All they could see was her mask and Hitai-ate.

"Happy?" Sakura sneered.

"You know what he means Sakura." Hinata said loudly.

She untied her Hitai-ate and pulled her mask off. Her white hair fell down and covered her face. She flipped it up and looked at the ninjas. She glanced at The Sound Five and they were looking at her surprised.

"Leave us to our mission." Hidan said.

"Watch out Hidan." Sakura said pulling out a scroll. "I swiped this from Lady Hokage's office. Sasuke knows the seal that could release you from Jashin. Be careful."

Hidan nodded and stepped up with his scythe.

"You're not fighting, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I'll lose concentration and lose these five I have captured." She said pulling her mask and Hitai-ate back on.

"I'm going to head to the base. Don't get caught." Sakura said pulling on her Akatsuki hat.

"I won't. I promise that I'll be back to the base in no time." He said.

She nodded and jumped off. Kidomaru was trying to break her bubble with his special jutsu.

"It's not going to work no matter how many times you try." Sakura said quickly jumping from branch to branch.

"What do you want with us?" Kimimaro asked.

"Not what I want. It's what Leader-sama wants. We need information on that snake Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"And when you're done with us?" Sakon asked.

She looked at them and grinned evilly.

"I'm sure you'll be a good snack for Zetsu." She said maliciously.

All of them turned a pale white. She arrived at the base and walked inside. She knocked on the Leader's door and entered. The whole room lit and he was sitting in a chair.

"Have you brought them?" He asked.

She moved her and the bubble moved with it. She held out her hand as the bubble floated towards the Leader. She slowly squeezed her hand closed. One by one, the members fell unconscious from the lack of air. She snapped her fingers and the bubble popped.

"Well done. You may go now." he said.

She nodded and walked out. She ran out of the base and to the clearing. She had to help Hidan.

* * *

Me: I love that jutsu! X3

Sasuke: I was hardly in this chapter…

Me: So? Much much more surprises to come!

Naruto: 'Hidan was…'

Me: -knocks Naruto unconscious- Stupid dobe!!

Sakura: It's sad and then happy and sad and happy and uh…!

Me: I know…REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE FASTER XD!!


	9. Don't go

Me: Updating again and this chap in my mental image, is the best yet.

Sasuke: But you always make me the bad guy…

Me: No shit Sasuke…anyway enjoy!!

* * *

Hidan was breathing hard and running a little slow.

'That kid…the one with the fox…he has too much energy.' Hidan thought.

He went to take another step, but a hand shot out and stopped him. He looked to the left and saw Sakura. She had her Akatsuki hat off as well as her Hitai-ate and mask. She had her cloak unzipped so it moved with the breeze.

"My turn." She said.

Hidan nodded and she grabbed her scythe. She pulled it out in front of her.

"Who's first?" She asked.

Lee stepped up and faced her.

"We will bring you home, Sakura. You do not belong with the Akatsuki." He said.

"How would you know? None of you know me as well as you think you do." Sakura said.

Lee ran at her with great speed. Every punch or kick he threw, she blocked it with her scythe. Lee was out of energy in no time. He ran at her one last time and she swung her scythe at him. It caught him in the arm and he went flying into a tree. Sakura looked at the blood on her scythe.

"One down." She said smiling darkly.

Neji came at her, trying to use 64 palms. She blocked his movements with direct precision. When he was done and unguarded, she kicked him and sent him flying.

"Two down." She said.

Hinata came up to her and despite her gain in training, Hinata fainted. Hidan laughed and Sakura kicked her away.

"Three down, four to go." She sighed.

Kakashi-sensei stepped up and she looked at him.

"Hello…Kakashi." She said.

He barely flinched and she sent some kunai his way. He dodged the way she predicted and she appeared behind him. She brought her weapon down and knocked him out. Shikamaru tried to do Shadow Possession, but his shadow wouldn't get near her. The aura of darkness surrounding her was too strong. She came up with her infamous strength and punched him in the face. He want flying and never came back. She looked at her teammates.

"Sakura, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe if you hadn't left the village, I wouldn't be worshipping a demon. It's your fault you hurt me! It's your fault that I'm like this! The only thing that wasn't your fault was what your brother did! You couldn't get over it! I got over my parents' murder so why don't you?!" She yelled at him.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, alarmed. Naruto was looking at the ground.

"You knew all along?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "It was a year after you left. Her father died protecting her mother, and her mother died protecting her. They didn't consider her worthy to kill, so they left her with a permanent scar. After that she was broken. Too many suicidal attempts to count. Finally, Tsunade brought her back to the real world and everything was fine until she collapsed with that fatal injury. We all thought she was going to die, but when she got better, we were all deeply surprised. She stayed away from everyone since that day. No dates, no hugging, nothing. She kept to herself a lot." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She moved her hair and on her neck was the purplish permanent scar.

"I've ruined your life haven't I?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled a bit. "Not exactly. Well, I got to meet Hidan." She said.

Hidan stood up and walked towards her. Sasuke walked towards them. Hidan tensed up, but Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped in front of Sakura and looked at her.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said.

She smiled and looked at Hidan. Sasuke made hand signs at an incredible rate. Hidan pushed Sakura out of the way and Sasuke hit Hidan's forehead.

"Seal." He said.

Hidan fell to the ground in pain. She looked at Sasuke wide-eyed.

"What did you do?" She hissed jumping up.

"His demon is toast. It was meant for you." Sasuke said.

She pushed Sasuke out of the way and kneeled by Hidan.

"Sakura…I can feel him leaving…" He whispered.

"Stay with me, Hidan. You'll be okay." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm in…so much pain and for once it's not good…stay beside me…" He said hoarsely.

"I will…I will…" She said tears falling down her face.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…" Sasuke said.

"Go." She said.

"Sakura…" He said.

"Go away!" She screamed.

Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulder and they went away.

"Sakura…my life is slipping away…Jashin was my everything…I'm glad I found you. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you in the afterlife. Take care of yourself." He said taking his last breath.

Then, he moved no more.

"HIDAN!" She screamed crying into his chest. "Don't leave me…Don't go!"

Sasuke heard her scream and he knew the man had died. It was all his fault. He put Sakura in pain again.

* * *

Me: Nuu! He died…I cried during this part…I'm such a sap…

Sasuke: ……no comment….

Sakura: -emotionally disturbed and not talking to anyone-

Naruto: Way to go Teme…

Sasuke: -sighs-

Hidan: You fucking killed me! How fucking dare you! You jackass! You're going to die by my fucking hand!

Me: Not on my watch…well, maybe you will…

Hidan: yay!

Me: R and R otherwise Hidan will cuss at you…

Hidan: HELL YEAH!!


	10. Can't Get Rid of Me

Me: Hello, sorry it is late…Seriously don't kill me -ducks-

Sasuke: Finally, and stop making me such an ass…

Me: ..maybe…lol same disclaimer applied

* * *

She carefully picked up his body. She slowly carried it to the base. She went inside the base and headed for Hidan's room.

"Heh. It's just like Hidan to faint or something, yeah." Deidara laughed

Sakura snapped.

"He's dead you jackass! Go bother someone else." She yelled at him.

He stood there, petrified, as she walked on. She came to his door, walked inside, and set his body gently on the bed. She went to his ritual circle and spilled her blood. Jashin appeared and looked at her.

"Why has Hidan left me?" Jashin asked, aggravated.

"He…died." Sakura said.

"Bring him to me." Jashin said.

"Will you be able to help him, my Lord?" She asked.

"I'll try." He said.

She took Hidan's body and set it in the ritual circle.

"Go rest, Sakura. I will do all I can." He said.

Sakura nodded and walked over to Hidan's bed. She laid down and closed her eyes, but sleep would not come.

'Lord Jashin knows what he's doing. Calm down.' She thought.

Eventually, sleep came and she was able to be happy if only for a little while. After a restless sleep, Sakura sat up in the bed. She looked a little dazed for a bit, and she had bed head. The scenes from yesterday played in her head again. She looked at the ritual circle and Hidan was still laying there, motionless. Sakura crossed over to the circle and sat down in the middle.

"It's going well, but I'll need you to give him some chakra." Jashin said.

Sakura nodded and placed her hand on Hidan's chest. She gave him ¼ of her chakra and withdrew her hand.

"Will you be able to bring him to life?" She asked hopefully.

"It's almost complete." Jashin said closing his eyes.

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow. She felt a cold hand on her cheek and one word escaped her lips.

"Hidan."

She opened her eyes and they met with his purple ones. He smiled weakly and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You did it, Lord Jashin." She said softly.

"I couldn't lose one of my best worshippers." He said disappearing.

Sakura helped Hidan stand up and led him to the bed.

"I thought I had lost you." Sakura said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He said putting his forehead against hers.

The door slammed open and Deidara ran in.

"Hidan? You're not dead, un!" Deidara said happily.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"I'm too powerful to be killed." Hidan said.

Sakura laughed quietly.

"Leader-sama has another mission for you, yeah." Deidara said.

Hidan weakly stood up.

"All right. Sakura, let's go." He said.

She stopped him.

"You're still too weak, Hidan. Lord Jashin may be with you again, but for at least the next few days you will be vulnerable." Sakura said deeply concerned.

Hidan sighed. "Can Sakura go alone?" Hidan asked.

"Well, the Sound Five gave us wonderful information and Leader-sama wants his immortals to go take Orochimaru out, yeah. I'm not sure that you would want her to go alone, un." Deidara said.

Hidan grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Weak or not, I'm not letting you fight him alone." Hidan said pulling her to the door. They were out of the base before Deidara said anything more.

"Damn it…I'm alone. Hey, Sasori!" Deidara called skipping out into the hall.

"No." Sasori said closing his door.

"Damn…" Deidara muttered walking about.

* * *

Me: woo! All done in one day…ah my hands…-cries-

Sakura: Yay! Hidan's not dead!

Hidan: Damn straight…

Me: Anyway, R and R!


	11. Orochimaru Gay Ass!

Me: My chaps are so short…I'm surprised I haven't been found in a dumpster some where…O-o

Naruto: We'll protect ya!

Me: Yay! On with the story…er chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for if I did, it would be on major hold! Lol

* * *

Hidan and Sakura were moving through the forest at an incredible rate. Hidan, despite how steady their rate was, felt as if he was going to die again. Sakura noticed his distress.

"Hidan, let's stop here." She said pulling him into a clearing.

He nodded reluctantly. He rested against a tree and Sakura put her glowing hands to his chest. This helped ease some of the pain he was feeling. He looked up to the sky. He could just see the first stars peeking into the night sky. He looked at Sakura as she rested right next to him.

'She is the brightest and only star in the pitch black night of my life.' He thought.

If Hidan had been focusing, he would've felt someone watching them…and waiting.

Hidan opened his eyes groggily and covered them from the morning sun. Sakura was right next to him, still stuck in a dream. He got up and felt more rejuvenated. He felt a different chakra signature and looked around.

'Some was here…smells of Orochimaru, but it's not him' Hidan thought.

Being careful not to wake up Sakura, he picked her up and headed for Orochimaru. Sakura woke up much later. She felt herself moving and opened her eyes. All she could see was Hidan's Hitai-ate.

"Awake?" Hidan asked smiling a little.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

Hidan stopped and set Sakura down. She stood up and stretched.

"How far have you been running?" She asked.

"Not much more than a few hours. We should be there soon, and we can't forget his big snake Manda." Hidan said.

"Well, Tsunade did train me, so I have a few tricks in my arsenal as well." She said jumping off.

He nodded and followed her. Soon enough, they found Orochimaru's current lair. Sakura changed into Tayuya, with a bloody appearance. Hidan changed into Jirobo, with a bloody appearance as well. Kabuto met them at the door.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Attacked by…Akatsuki…the others were captured." Sakura as Tayuya said.

Hidan dropped to his knees and coughed up some blood to make it look realistic. Kabuto picked Sakura up, and Hidan followed behind. Sakura made a genjutsu around them, so Kabuto thought he healed them, when he didn't. Now, Sakura and Hidan looked like plain old Tayuya and Jirobo.

"I'm going to tell Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said turning around.

Sakura jabbed him in the back of the neck and he fell quietly. They transformed back into their regular selves and snuck out the door. They went down hallways until they felt a strong chakra signature. They snuck into the room, and Sakura froze. There were two chakra signatures.

"Ah…so this is the one. She is very pretty." Orochimaru said. "Too bad she is with another."

"Orochimaru you gay ass! Time to die!" Hidan exclaimed.

The lanterns became illuminated and Sakura gasped.

"S-Sasuke?" She asked.

"…hn…" Came the answer.

"Yes, Sasuke finally joined me again. He said the only reason he stayed in Konoha was because of you." Orochimaru hissed.

"Pfft…good way to show it, Uchiha." She snorted.

"Why isn't he dead?" Sasuke asked pointing to Hidan.

"My God and my girl brought me back." He said.

Sakura held her scythe up.

"Alright Orochimaru…you're dying by our hands." She said pointing the tip at him.

Orochimaru took his sword out of his mouth.

"This will be fun." He said.

While the gay ass and Sakura were fighting, Hidan and Sasuke were glaring at each other.

"I wasn't mean to her if that's what you think. She was just too stupid to realize I liked her." Sasuke said.

"No, you were too stupid to not stay when she needed you." Hidan said.

Sasuke growled.

"Hm…is someone getting mad? Aw…how disgusting…you're probably like Orochimaru…gay in so many ways." Hidan said.

Sasuke dove towards Hidan. Hidan dodged and hit Sasuke in the back. Sasuke jumped up and held out a kunai. Sasuke threw the kunai and charged at Hidan with Chidori. Hidan grabbed his hand like Itachi did, but instead, he shoved Sasuke's own hand into his stomach. Sasuke released the Chidori and fell on the ground, bleeding profusely.

"Damn…it." Sasuke gasped.

Hidan looked over at Sakura. She delivered a forceful blow to Orochimaru's chest. He fell and she stabbed him multiple times. She looked over at Sasuke and saw his condition. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she fought them back. She kneeled beside Sasuke and began healing him. She hoisted him up on her back.

"Come on." She said monotonously.

Hidan followed her silently. She knocked Sasuke out when they arrived at Konoha. She snuck up to Lady Hokage's office. She was asleep. Sakura scribbled a note and left Sasuke in a chair. She partially hugged the sleeping Gondaime and disappeared with the wind. Tsunade sat up with a start. Sakura's sweet scent was everywhere. Tsunade looked at the Uchiha in the chair and then down at her papers. She saw the note and smiled a little

'She still cares.' Tsunade thought.

* * *

Me: Woo! More surprises to come!

Naruto: R and R for R! lol! (r and r for Rae!)


	12. Presents From Sakura

Me: Chap 12 is up! Woo!

Naruto: Woo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however I wish too…

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes wearily.

"She…saved me." Sasuke muttered hoarsely.

"She still loves Konoha too." Tsunade said handing him the note. He took it and read it.

Tsunade-sama and everyone else,

Konoha is dear to me. I care about everyone. I am only in the Akatsuki because of Hidan. I hope to leave the Akatsuki with him, when we are ready. Also, I will always love Sasuke, but I love Hidan more. The life I always wanted is unfolding.

Immortal Blossom

Sasuke bowed his head and sighed.

"Maybe when they leave the Akatsuki, they'll come here. I hope to see if they have a wedding or not. I would like to be there and support her." He said.

Tsunade stared at him in shock. Smiling softly, he looked up at Tsunade.

"I was careless. Thinking everything would stay the same. I came back for Sakura, I thought of her as mine…but now, she belongs to another." He said quietly. "I love her, and I always will."

Tsunade smiled at the Uchiha prodigy. "Go home, Uchiha. Get some rest." She said waving him off.

He stumbled out of her office and headed back to his house. He saw everyone crowded at Ichiraku. He walked at a faster pace.

"Teme!" Naruto called pulling him back.

When Sasuke could breathe again, he cursed Naruto out.

"What did you get from Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him, confused.

"I got twin dragon hide swords." TenTen said.

"I got spandex and weights of youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed.

"You also got a scolding from Sakura about "youth." Neji said. "I got stronger hair ties, and a sword."

"I got more clothes and make-up." Ino said.

"I got a cloud shaped pillow and binoculars." Shikamaru said yawning.

"I got food coupons and healing pills." Choji said.

"I got a…necklace with a purple flower." Hinata said quietly.

"She gave me new bugs." Shino said monotonously.

"She gave Akamaru dog treats, and got me a new jacket." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked happily.

"I got free ramen for a week and a new jacket like Kiba did." Naruto said.

Everyone stared at Sasuke.

"Head home, Sasuke. Your gift should be there." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded and walked off towards his house.

* * *

Me: Yes…one of my shorter chapters! Also, it's horrible news!

Sakura: The next chap…is the last! -cries-

Me: -cries with Sakura- I love this story and it's almost over!

Sasuke: Thank you god…

Me: -Hits Sasuke- There might be a sequel baka!

Sasuke: …Crap…

Naruto: R and R for R!


	13. Little Sakura The End

Me: LAST CHAPTER!!

Sakura: I'm so excited!

Me: ROLL THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: Same as applied!

* * *

As soon as he stepped inside his door, he smelled strawberries. He made his way into the living room. On the coffee table was a very large envelope. He opened it and a small note fell out. He picked it up and began to read.

Sasuke,

Here is your first present. I drew these a while back and I hope you like them. In your bedroom, is the ultimate present. I would give you my heart, but another holds it. Take good care of her.

Sakura

He pulled the papers out of the envelope. The first was of him and Sakura during the Genin days. The next, was Sakura on a bench and him looking down at her. The last was of them when they were about this age. Sakura had the Uchiha fan on her dress. He smiled and went up to his bedroom. He set the pictures down on his dresser and saw a cardboard box. He opened it and picked up a white kitten. Green eyes watched him as he smiled.

"Sakura." He said softly.

He stroked the cats head and it purred. He cuddled it to his chest and headed outside. He wrapped the kitten carefully in a small blanket. He headed back to Ichiraku.

"Teme! What do you have there?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura." He replied, inwardly smirking.

"Nani?!" They yelled.

He chuckled a bit and lifted the blanket.

"Sakura." He repeated.

They all gazed at the white kitten with green eyes. The girls fawned over it and the boys smiled.

"It looks like her." Ino said smiling.

Staring, into the kitten's green eyes, he could see his life with the Immortal Blossom. How she treated him, and how he treated her. The kitten purred and Sasuke smiled. He set her down, and she sprinted off. He stood there, shocked, until he sprinted after the little kitten. The kitten managed to make it's way up to the Hokage's heads.

"Damn…ninja cat." Sasuke said.

He saw the kitten and picked her up.

"Little Sakura." He cooed.

Someone chuckled and Sasuke looked up. Hidan and Sakura were standing there in front of him.

"I see you care for…little Sakura there." Hidan said.

"I'm glad you're treating her wonderfully." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Sakura strode over to him and petted the kitten.

"Thank you. For everything. When Hidan and I leave the Akatsuki, we're going to come here. Here, is a safe place to raise a family and…we want you to be the Godfather of our children." Sakura said.

Sasuke blinked. "Godfather?" He asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said.

Sakura smiled and went back to Hidan. They waved and disappeared. Hopping through the trees, they were in a comfortable silence.

"Operation Leave Akatsuki kicks off tonight?" Hidan asked.

Sakura nodded. What a life they had ahead of them.

* * *

Me: It's done! I can't believe it!

Naruto: Well, Believe it!

Sakura: Nice play in there Naruto…

Naruto: -grins- I know!

Me: Hope you liked it! Thank you reviewers! There may be a sequel…do you want one? Tell me so I can start!


	14. NOTE READ PLZ

Hello! This is a note, and there shall be a sequel! ..The problem is coming up with a title, and hopefully the chapters are longer!

If you have any suggestions for a title, please tell me and I will take them into consideration!

Expect surprises, because my mind is already whirring with ideas…

Mwahahaha

Thank you for those who stayed with the story…cookies for all!

JaShIn-ScYtHe-BlOsSoM


End file.
